Screwless terminal blocks known in the art allow connection of wires to terminal blocks without using screws.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a screwless terminal including a contact pressure spring for fixing wires and a release button. The screwless terminal described in Patent Literature 1 has its release button pressed using a screwdriver and then the release button presses the contact pressure spring to allow insertion and removal of the wires.